Hello Sombra…Do You Want To Play a Game?
by GhostFang GF
Summary: Just a one-shot that I thought of. Sombra must be getting rusty, because she was captured. But not by Overwatch, oh she wishes it was Overwatch that captured her for information on Talon. Because the guy that did capture her… Well… He wants to play a game.


**That what doesn't kill you only makes you…Stanger. - The Joker**

"You nearly screwed up the mission." Reaper growled at Sombra. She just smiled and rolled her eyes. It's been a long day for Reaper, but this was just the average Tuesday. She LOVED to poke fun at the wraith/man that was in front of her. So why should this day be any different?

" _Nearly_. Gabe. I _nearly_ screwed up the mission." Sombra said.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Whatever. My job is done for today." Reaper was about to argue but Sombra had already used her long-ranged translocator to put her in Brooklyn.

She had rented an apartment there 7 months after Talon had found her. After all, what did you think she spent all that money she had gotten from Talon on?

She had translocated 1 mile from her apartment, so she had some walking to do. But on the way home, she walked into Jay's CD & Hobby.

Believe it or not, she was a regular here. She was actually on a first name basis with the owner of the place.

Reading comics were her favorite pass time, other than hacking super-secret stuff or playing video games online.

Actually, reading comics reminded her of her time as a child and teen.

It also reminded her of all the things that her and her friend, Rory Carson, had done when they were younger. *Sigh* Those were the days. She still has a crush on the guy.

"Hola Jay." Sombra said to the man at the cash register. The man happened to be the owner of the store, Jay.

He looked up from the new Deadpool comic that he was reading and smiled at who had walked in.

"Ah, mysterious Sombra. I can only guess what could bring you into my quaint little shop." Jay said. He reached down under the counter and pulled out a box full of comics. "New DC comics. As always you're the first to buy one, and as always it cost you extra. And trust me, it's worth it for this comic. They have a brand new character featured in this."

"Really? Who is he? Or she?" Sombra asked.

"His name is Green Devil. Villain. Pretty badass guy. First comic and he' already done some VERY impressive things."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He's—"

"No no no no no! Don't spoil anything." Sombra said as she covered her ears.

She paid for the comic then walked around the store for a while looking to see if there was anything else that she might buy.

She saw that new Deadpool movie was on the shelves, it was called Deadpool: Running out of Badguys. Not the catchiest of names for a movie, but she's heard of worse, and seen worse. Like Sharknado 48: This again. Ugh, why did she think that movie was going to be any good when the rest were just disasters?

Anyways, she picked it up and continued to look around. She also found the movie Alien vs Predator: The King. She's heard it was awesome so how could she not pick it up.

When she was satisfied with what she decides to buy (those things being that new DC comic, the Deadpool movie, the AVP movie, and a Call of Duty game) she turned around to go to the front desk to pay for the things when she almost bumped into someone who startled her quite a bit.

This someone was tall, a good foot and a half taller than her. He was wearing a brown leather trench coat, a black shirt and pants, black boots, and black leather gloves.

Those weren't very strange. What was really creepy was that he was wearing a rubber pig's mask with really long black hair. The mask covered his entire head and Sombra couldn't see his eyes.

He didn't flinch when Sombra nearly bumped into him.

He just stood there… Staring at her.

Creepy…

"Sorry." Sombra said. He didn't reply. This was getting creepy, well, creepiER. "Nice mask." She said, trying to get him to say something, anything. "So are you going to a costume party when you leave or something?" Still no reply. Sombra was getting VERY uncomfortable. 'Man, and I thought that Reaper was creepy.' Sombra thought. "…Ok… I'm just gonna'… Get going now…" She scooted past him and went to the counter to pay for her things.

That guy was still staring at her, she could tell.

"Find everything ok?" Jay asked as he put the Deadpool comic back down as he got ready to use the register.

"Yeah, except for this one guy over there." She pointed to where she was originally standing but that guy had completely disappeared. "…Um, ok."

"What guy?" Jay asked as he put the three things that Sombra had bought into a plastic bag.

"T-there was this guy with a creepy pig's mask on. He was just staring at me." Sombra said. She was going to look into that when she got back to her apartment.

"I don't see anyone."

"No, I'm telling you he was right there."

"Maybe whoever it was likes you? Perhaps he wanted your number?" Jay suggested.

"It felt more like he wanted my kidney." Sombra said. Oh, why didn't she put a translocator in her apartment? Because she wanted to go on a walk whenever she came back to Brooklyn, that's why. "Gracias Jay."

With that, she walked out of the store and put some ear buds in as she listened to some music as she walked back to her apartment. She listened to 50 Ways to Say Goodbye as she walked, completely unaware that the guy in the pig's mask was following her.

She was half way home when she got the funny feeling that she was being followed. She slowly turned her head around and…

There was no one there.

"H-hello?" She called out, with a little bit afraid.

After 20 seconds of silence, she shrugged and turned around and got hit in the face with a lead pipe.

She fell to the ground with a thud.

Before she passed out, she looked up to see the pig's mask guy looming above her.

He bent down and grabbed Sombra just as she lost consciousness.

 ***Hours later***

Sombra opened her eyes, then immediately shut them since her eyes haven't adjusted to the light yet. She slowly opened her eyes this time. She could tell that she wasn't still on the street. She sat up with the world's worse headache.

"Que diablos pasó?" She asked no one in particular.

She looked at herself. The clothes that she was wearing were grey sweatpants and a blue T-shirt with no shoes or socks, there was a Device that is attached around her torso, which makes it all the way around her neck with a metal ring around her neck.

She looked around the room she was in. It looked like a rotten bathroom, with a small TV on the corner of the sink.

She stood up, then she was startled when the TV turned to very loud static. Then after 4 to 6 seconds of static, it went to some sort of creepy doll with a white head, long black hair, red spirals on each cheek, and red eyes came onto the screen.

"…No that's not creepy at all." Sombra said out loud.

"Hello Sombra…You don't know me but…I know you. I want to play a game." The doll said.

"I don't." Sombra said.

The doll continued. "I like to call the device that is attached around your torso, the Iris Guillotine." The TV switched to a mannequin that was wearing the same devise that was on her. "You've probably already noticed that it makes its way all the way around your neck…. Around your neck is a metal ring… When the timer hits zero… Blades that are in between the metal rings, will close… Decapitating you… Like so."

As fast as a mouse trap snapping close the Iris Guillotine on the mannequin closed the blades around the neck in one fluid motion, with the head coming off all too easily. Sombra's eyes widened in complete horror.

The TV switched back to the doll. "There is a key that can save your life… The key can be inserted from the front of the device… The key is hidden in a small box that is behind one of the tiles in the room… Think of it like a treasure hunt. X marks the spot… You have 75 seconds to escape. Also, I should mention that if you try to pry it off… Then 10 seconds will be taken off of the timer. Now… Are you just going to watch yourself die today, or are you going to do something about it? You better hurry… Time is of the essence. Live or die… Make your choice."

The TV went back to static for 3 seconds, then it shut off. That's when the timer began to count down.

75… 74… 73…

Sombra began to panic already. Her first instinct was to pry it off, but she stopped herself because she reminded herself that she would lose 10 seconds if she did. She had to find that key.

69… 68… 67…

Sombra pulled one tile off of the wall after another with her bare hands. So far, she pulled off 6 tiles and still no key. Her finger tips were actually starting to bleed from pulling of the tiles.

52… 51… 50…

She got fed up with how slow this was so she just started to punch at the tiles. Her knuckles were cut and bleeding. She slipped on a broken tile piece and smacked her forehead on the wall, breaking 2 ½ tiles in the process. She looked for the key behind each but still nothing. She began to tear up as her forehead started to bleed and her hope diminished.

36… 35… 34…

"HEEEEEEELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She struck the wall more ferociously as tears streaked down her cheeks and stung her eyes.

28… 27… 26…

She slipped on another broken tile and fell to the ground. She cried uncontrollably as the timer continued. "I d-don't want to d-die…" She sobbed.

23… 22… 21…

She looked up slightly and saw that a few of the floor tiles were different than the others. All the tiles in the room were white except for 5. These 5 were black and formed a +. Or an X. Wait, what was it that that doll said? 'Think of it like a treasure hunt. X marks the spot…' X. X marks the spot! The key must be in the middle of the X!

16… 15… 14…

She punched the middle floor tile and it caved in.

12… 11… 10…

She reached in but pulled back after something bit her. She quickly reached back in and pulled out both the box with the key in it and a rat. She threw the rat away and quickly opened the box.

6… 5… 4…

She pulled out the key, unlocked the device, and threw it off, the blades closed when it made contact with the ground. She screamed and quickly backed away till her back was against the wall. She cried her eyes out.

"I... I j-just want t-to go home…" She sobbed. She could care less about what she does now a days. She wants to go back home in Dorado. She wants to see Alejandra and Alex again. She just wants her childhood crush, Rory, to hold her tight and never let go.

Then the door opens, she stares at it and the doll that was on the TV came into the room while riding a tricycle and wearing a suit made for its size. Its head turned till its eyes locked with Sombra's. Sombra breathed heavily as she stared at it, and it her. After 10 seconds of unbearable silence, the doll spoke.

"Congratulations... You are still alive... Most people are so ungrateful to be alive... But not you... Not anymore."

 ***Eleven months later***

Reaper was wondering where Sombra was. It's been nearly a year since he's seen her. He was actually starting to get worried. Not for her safety, but for the secrets she knows. If Overwatch had her and was interrogating her, then all of these attacks on Talon bases by Overwatch makes sense.

Not just that but Katya Volskaya, someone that he, Widow, and Sombra were sent to kill but she got away, was revealed to be receiving technology from Omnics. The very things that she promised to protect Russia from. Reaper has a feeling that Sombra had something to do with that.

But where was she?

 ***In** **Dorado***

It was a new day in Dorado.

Sombra's alarm clock rang, waking her up. She turned off the alarm, then tried to get some more sleep. Then her _other_ alarm clock went off. She sighed and sat up.

She got out of bed, put on an oversized shirt and some panties, and walked over to the room across from hers. She walks in the room and went to the crib on that was in the middle of the room, and picked up the bundle of love and joy that she loved so much.

Her daughter was just one month old. Sombra had come home in Dorado and asked Alex if her old room was still free. Alex said that she could stay as long as she wanted. When Rory saw that Sombra was back, Sombra thought that he would be pissed at her for being gone for so long and yell at her. But he just hugged her and said with tears in his eyes "It's about time you came home." She hugged him back.

One night after a month of nightmares and keeping them to herself, she finally decided to tell someone about it. She went into Rory's room and told him everything. She had teared up and cried into Rory's bare chest and asked if she could sleep with him for the rest of the night.

They actually did more than sleep. Yes, they had sex. Why did they have sex after Sombra told him her near death experience? Who knows? They just know that it was amazing, and that one night is the reason why they became parents nine months later.

While Sombra was pregnant with their baby Sofía, she had transferred her entire account (at least $68, 927) to Alex's account. Sombra and Rory didn't have enough money to get their own place, so they were still living with Alex and Alejandra. Sombra refused to do what she would normally do and hack rich people's accounts and steal money so they had gotten jobs.

Rory worked at a local auto body shop and Sombra works at home as a technical support (tech support) hotline operator. Rory has to go to work at 5:00 in the mornings and Sombra works in a sound proof room after she's had breakfast.

They don't work weekends and holidays, and Rory only gets of work at 7:00 PM and gets home a 7:20 PM while Sombra only has to work from at least 7:00 AM to 3:00 PM. Until they both get off of work, Alejandra got a job as Sofía's babysitter (she gets paid $5 per hour and per dipper change).

Often, Sombra would have those nightmares again. She would be back in the Iris Guillotine, in that she was back in that rotten bathroom, but the only difference is that she didn't get the trap off of her in time.

When the blades around her neck close and decapitate her, that's when she bolts upright and screams at the top of her lungs. One time the police had came over because one of the neighbors had called about screaming. Sombra had explained that it was just REALLY bad nightmares.

She had started going to therapy a few weeks ago. It wasn't helping very much. She still had nightmares and she still screamed but at least she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs and disturbing the neighbors anymore.

Although, she still kept her SMG under the mattress and she keeps a high caliber desert eagle handgun in a drawer in her little "office". Sometimes, when Rory has to work longer hours, Sombra sleeps with her SMG under her pillow. She was always terrified that _he_ would come back for her, or worse…. Her new family.

So before the story can come to a close, you have to remember, before you go to bed: Lock all the doors, lock all the windows, shut all the blinds, keep the lights on, and keep a gun close at hand.

Because you never know…

Someone just might want to play a game.

 **Thank you all. This was a one shot, but if there are enough views (Like say, 1,000) then I might add another chapter. And if you're wondering, the guy that was mentioned, Rory, he's a character from a story called His Shadow, it can be found in my favorites list. The author of that story, Ravenclaw'sHeir2020, said that I could have Rory mentioned and I have to say thank you Ravenclaw'sHeir2020. Also I have to thank Rclarke360 for the idea for the Iris Guillotine. He has made a Zootopia Saw crossover story that can also be found in my favorites list. So thank you, and goodbye.**


End file.
